The present invention relates to a movable ornamental display, more particularly such a movable display having a cantilevered follower arm to transfer motion from a power source to the ornamental display.
Ornamental display assemblies having movable elements are, of course, well known in the art. Such assemblies may assume various configurations, such as a rotating carousel with one or more ornamental horses which may move vertically up and down as the carousel rotates. It is also known to provide a stationary base assembly on which one or more ornamental objects are mounted and which may move with respect to the stationary base.
It is also known to provide such an ornamental display with a power source comprising a music box assembly. The known music box assemblies typically have a rotating drum portion to which may be attached a crank mechanism which imparts movement to the display assembly via a follower. Attachment of the display ornament directly to the follower limits the relative positioning between the ornamental object and the power source, which may limit the aesthetic aspects of the display device. It is also known to attach a separate arm to the follower and to attach the display ornament to this arm in order to vary the relative positions between the display ornament and the music box mechanism. However, such known devices have necessitated the fabrication of the follower and arm from separate pieces and have necessitated a guide mechanism engaged with the distal end of the arm. This results in a mechanism which is unduly complex and time consuming to assemble.